Field of the Invention
The concept of venting a bathroom enclosure to remove odors associated with bathroom or toilet use have been known for a long time. However, the traditional means by which this has been brought about has included the use of a vent in the bathroom compartment itself which extends to the atmosphere. This is regarded as an inefficient means for resolving this problem, since the vent necessitates the use of a conduit which is to run from the bathroom enclosure to a point remote therefrom thereby venting into the atmosphere, and this distance can usually be a considerable one.